batmanforeverfandomcom-20200216-history
Batman
Who are you, anyway? This was his rite, to do alone, and that there was fate, and chance, bu t these worlds couldn't believe you to be these only worlds inside this planet never taken sure on! This world, this living out, now, that this was gone before these worlds in our overture, this was gone and so lost as to be finding it again! This was my, life, sure.. But that we could never have to leave this Metropolis, that i could be called this super hero, faded not back to myth, until I gained my youth, which was, never lost... "So are you man or Superman?" I'm Superman, but that I was a boy still, couldn't you know about these fates in my once life, and surely that I could be this forever child in this sacred air that I could know about the mouths of hell, and that this was Gotham still in what that my brother called to me! What's your hope, before that this was gone before this inside my world, Batman is a greater hero than you could imagine, so surely that this prince of darkness never brought this life inside these hopes inside my hope before these worlds and that I could never have to be alone and that this world couldn't have us fight in skies above, so surely, that I could take to your shadows, but there in my only score, could I know that I'd always be love you, that this was beloved, these surest form inside my norm, and that I could never have to stay away tonight. Batman He was sure to find some hoping form in yours I think to know about me plural so that surely this was once a darker knight than maybe you could know about till once the city lights became this one world, here in this olden, city block and never more about forget that this was naméd Vegeta, and that he could be this ancient god, who predates the sun, so surely could you know, Poseidon, and this mystery in mine own life, and that this world couldn't love you if you were strange enough to never have to be bored now, but that this world was never wrong before against, this rising current taken surely ever out to surf a little more inside my plaesants, th is living back inside this one world that I'd know what you were here against and never taken surely more to know about this planet never taken surely ever before this world in my once life, this was gone, before these worlds in home, so that surely I'd love you, but this life, here, could be pledged, and that he could take this change in kung fu, surely never aut of au lu, but this in ours to know about us all before. Here forgotten, was death.. That you could believe in immortality, was this change in your circumstance to these worlds above so below that this was gone before these worlds inside ours knowing more to know about this battle and that this one battle could never have to know about mein in this one grace! But yours, I could know, and surely ever more in these before that he could never die sure, ever more sure, for, this world in these planets we could take back on, in our lives, and that this immortal god was here in hell that he'd be fighting, ever fighting, but that this was the first Bat Man, and that this was who shouted in some people smuggling rings, when their thugs disappeared up into darkened ceilings, in days of old, and about the corner they would shout, "it is Batman!" Or that, "Es Dracula!" Being there that they did, have bats to worry about, but like you could train wolves, just to give flight, so could man too, become wolf but that once in his life, this was gone before my only aspect taking chiefer attitudes on before mein that this was more in my life, and that I'd know about your world here with God and surely over more to know about this one planet never taken surely so sewn and gone back here in time for,t his world in time for, this life in mine, for, this chosen course! Bruce Wayne Terry McGuiness